


I'll Be Dancing In The Dark

by PaleNoFace



Series: Tree Bros Adventures [15]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Short One Shot, Treebros, Young Zoe Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: Zoe doesn't like the idea of her monsters roaming free at night.





	I'll Be Dancing In The Dark

"Dad, can you make sure the closet is closed all the way ?" a tiny voice calls.

 

Connor swears under his breath. Why does Zoe have to make everything so difficult ? He's sure she's not even that scared of him and makes Larry check the wardrobe just to spite him. The little fucker. One day he's going to jump out of there when she's having sleep paralysis, just to see how she likes it.

 

The tiny slit of light disappears suddenly in front of his eyes and he swears again. The only day he has somewhere to go, Zoe decides to be a little bitch. It sucks. It really sucks.

 

He hears Larry kiss her goodnight before the door shuts. Silence. Connor knows he's good to wait until the next full moon. He doesn't know why the monthly meeting is always on the full moon - maybe Alana just came up with it one day and they stuck to it from the lack of a better idea.

 

Zoe shifts in her bed. Connor hits lazily the pink dress in front of him, rattling the cloth-hanger.

 

"Shut up," she calls, and he sniggers at the slight tremor in her voice. "I hate you so much," she mumbles in her pillow as she probably pulls her comforter over her head.

 

That will teach her. If he gets to be stuck in the closet for the night, she doesn't get to fall asleep. That's just how it works. Then there is a new shift of fabric and Zoe groans.

 

"Not you too !"

 

He arches an eyebrow. Waits for more. There's another ruffle then a pretty loud bump followed by a shriek from the little girl.

 

"Okay, okay, if I open the closet, would you two stop it already ?"

 

Silence. She sighs.

 

"Can't wait until I'm old enough to forget you." There is some more noise indicating that she's getting out of bed, and then a warning : "Don't touch my feet."

 

The wardrobe's door slides a little, just enough for Connor to catch a glimpse of a very nervous Zoe.

 

"Here. Happy ?" he flashes her a toothy grin and she flinches, jumping at the speed of light back in her bed. "Don't _do that_ , you freak !"

 

It takes her another half hour before falling sound asleep. Connor kind of dozes off until there is a soft knock on the wood of the wardrobe. He jumps as he meets big red eyes in the dark.

 

"Jesus- ! Fucking _Christ_ , Evan."  
"Sorry. Sorry, I... I didn't realize you were asleep."  
"It's fine," Connor grumbles and pulls himself out of the furniture. "Let's go before she wakes up and screams."

 

In the dim light of the bedroom, Evan's shadows are thicker than ever. Connor looks down at himself, realizing that he's pretty consistent too. Plain red eyes blink a him curiously before the monster under the bed whispers :

 

"We're more real, tonight. She's scared."  
"Yeah. I guess I really freaked her out this time, uh."  
"I... I don't think it's because of us this time."

 

Their gaze settles on the little form asleep under the purple comforter. Connor eventually grabs Evan's hand and leads him out of the room. The door to the master bedroom is closed at the end of the hallway, and Connor is really glad he doesn't have to face the parents. It's always weird to move around adults who can't see them, because the laws of monster physics don't seem to apply to them. They always get bumped into, or are unable to interact with the world. Grown-ups' reality is a real pain to work with.

 

The front door, obviously, is locked. And because of their respective natures, the two of them can't really faze through matter like any other imaginary friend. They're the Monster-Under-The-Bed and the Monster-In-The-Closet. They're very limited when it comes to travel, due to their very nature of confined beings. Evan huffs and turns around.

 

"Let's- let's find a window or something."

 

It's eventually in the bathroom where they find a way out, the glass panel barely open to let out the steam of the last shower. Connor slips silently through the opening, but Evan gets stuck behind the window. He waves awkwardly, and his shadows dissolve a little.

 

"Do you need help ?" Connor sighs, already reaching in.

 

Evan finally frees himself and crawls out of the house. Connor pesters a little.

 

"Why you always get blocked by windows is beyond me," he growls and grabs his hand. "Let's go, they're probably waiting for us."

 

The other doesn't reply but falls into his footsteps, and soon they're only two dark creatures with bright eyes and sharp teeth holding hands as they walk down the empty street.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in my folders... It's completely random but I like the idea of monsters Connor & Evan. I have love to give to them.


End file.
